Digimon: Enter the Dark Realms
by Friendly Guy
Summary: This is my first story, so it ain't THAT good. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don't care if you criticise my story, you're only helping me that way! Thanks completed
1. The invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
Six years after the two worlds were in peace, our digidestines are now going through their daily lives and growing up. We now go to Davis's house as we see him studying and looking through his textbooks. "Ah man! I hate studying. I can't believe that now I have to study just to become a noodle store seller." DING DONG!! Davis shrieked and fell off his chair. He slowly got up and walked to the door. Davis swore as he opened it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he shouted. Then right in front of Davis stood a tall and evil stranger. Davis had his mouth wide open. He put up a small gesture giving a message to not hurt him. The stranger slowly passed a letter to Davis. Davis hesitantly accepted it and looked at it. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter. This is what it said:  
  
Dear recipient,  
You have been invited to the Dark Realms of Hell. Our master wishes to battle you and a few of your fellow digidestines. He thinks that you and your fellow Digimon are strong enough. Please come to the train station at 2:00am. From there, a cloaked man will come and take you to our realm. Please come.  
  
Dark Realms of Hell  
  
Davis looked very confused, he started scratching his head and looked very closely. "Hey, who would be there?" Davis asked. But as he looked up it was too late. The man was already gone. Davis looked outside. Nothing. Davis started reading the letter again and walking to and fro in the hallway. Then the bathroom door opened, and out walked a small blue Digimon. "Hey Davis, huh? What are you reading? Love letter?" asked Veemon. Davis glared at Veemon. He then went back to reading the letter. Veemon followed him, jumping up and down trying to read the letter. As they were doing that, the time passed to 7:00pm.  
  
"Veemon, do you want to go into battle again?" asked Davis. "Sure, I don't mind at all," replied Veemon. "Ok, in that case. Wake up at 1:30 am. We are going to the train station. Be sure to get ready," told Davis. "No problem. What?! 1:30 am, that's just bullshit! But I'll still go," sighed Veemon.  
  
At 1:30 am.  
  
Davis and Veemon woke up and got ready. As they left the house. Davis thought, "I wonder who will be there?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! =) 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
Davis walked through the path to the train station. As he walked, he asked Veemon "Hey Veemon, who do you think will be there?" Veemon put up a gesture hinting that he didn't know. They then continued on. After about 10 minutes, they reached the train station. While they were going up the escalator, they saw a familiar face with a rather large worm going up with them. "Ken! Long time no see!" waved Davis. Ken smiled. When they got off the escalator, they started talking.  
  
"So how's life for you Ken? Are you married yet?" asked Davis. "Geez man! I'm only about 17 years old!" replied Ken in a pissed voice. "Ok, just wondering! What about you Wormmon?" asked Davis. "I'm doing quite fine," said Wormmon. "Look! I think that's our spot to wait in!" shouted Veemon happily while jumping up and down. The two digidestines ran as fast as they could with their small friends running along with them.  
  
When they got there, they met some of the digidestines. There was Matt, Tai, Kari and Sora. The six of them chatted with each other happily. So did the Digimon. Then Davis suddenly noticed something. He put up a gesture. "Oi, guys. Where is T.K? He's pretty strong, why isn't he here?" Davis asked confusedly. Kari sighed and said, "T.K said that he's going for a 2 month holiday, so he couldn't come. In fact, I don't even think he received the letter either." The rest nodded hinting that they got what she said. Davis sighed and started scratching his head. He thought about why T.K would go on a holiday now? At a time like this? As Davis was thinking, a small figure appeared out of the shadows. He tapped Davis on the back. Davis shrieked and jumped. He landed on his ass and started breathing heavily. Then Davis screamed out, "WHO THE HELL SCARED ME?!"  
  
Davis looked in front of him only to see everyone. He then had his mouth open. Davis slowly turned around and saw what was behind him. It was a cute, small dog standing up. The dog's face was so closed to Davis that Davis jumped and moved back. The dog opened its mouth and said, "Greetings uh. people! My name is uh. hmmm. oh yeah. Kamibakamon!" Everyone started to chuckle and laugh. Just in case you don't know what that means, here is a brief explanation:  
  
Kami means god. While baka means idiot, and you should know what is mon. So if you merge them together, it's like god of idiots, with a mon at the end. This is just in case you don't know.  
  
Anyway, our digidestines are laughing away as they heard the name. It quieted down after a while. Then Davis asked, "Ok Kamibakamon, why are you here? Are you the guide that will bring us to the Dark Realms of hell?" Kamibakamon made himself look neat and got out a scroll from his pocket. He started to read it with difficulty. After 5 minutes of looking at his scroll, the digidestines got impatient. Then Tai shouted, "WELL?!" Kamibakamon kept reading on. Then he opened his mouth and finally said, "Yes." Everyone sighed. Finally. Kamibakamon then told them that a train will be coming about now. Straight away after he said it, everyone heard a hooting sound.  
  
The train slowed down and came to a halt in front of the digidestines. Kamibakamon then kindly let the digidestines in. After everyone was in, the door closed and the trained moved once again. The digidestines sat down on their seats and chatted. Davis was looking out the window thinking about nothing. Veemon was on his lap, sleeping. Then a voice called out to Davis, it said, "Davis? Is this seat taken?" Davis turned and saw Kari, smiling. She had Gatomon next to her. Davis started blushing. "No problem, go ahead," he said embarrassingly. Kari sat herself right next to Davis and put Gatomon on her lap. She then said to Davis, "Hey, what do you think comes ahead of us?" Davis put up a gesture hinting that he did not know. Kari then chuckled. Davis then blushed again. He thought to himself, "Man is Kari pretty. She's so kind and sweet. Maybe I should get her in my bed. NO! I can't think of this stuff. must control." Kari looked at Davis's irritated and blushing face. She closed her eyes. and went to sleep.  
  
Davis finally got his mind of Kari for a while and looked outside again. Then the train started shaking horribly. Then the alarm was off. "Warning! Intruder alert! Enemy digimon coming towards train. Prepare for battle." Davis quickly got up and woke Veemon. "Oi! Watch where you hit you idiot!" Davis then told Veemon what is happening. Veemon and Davis quickly got into action and went to the emergency exit. To fight the enemy digimon.  
  
End of chapter 2! Find out what's next! =) 


	3. Fight with Orochimon

Chapter 3: Fight with Orochimon!!  
  
Davis and Veemon got out of the train and climbed up to the top. There they saw a snake like creature with a sharp tail and two long fangs. Davis got out is digivice and activated it. "Time to digivolve Veemon!" commanded Davis. Veemon started glowing. "Veemon digivolve to. Exveemon!" Veemon shouted. The snake like creature laughed evilly and magically turned his sharp tail into a katana. He then said, "Greetings, my name is Orochimon. I am here to try and stop you from trying to versus Lord T." Davis interrupted him. "Shut up with your introduction! It's time to fight. Exveemon, show him what you got!" Exveemon nodded. He charged at Orochimon attempted to punch him. Orochimon gracefully dodged it. Exveemon charged up and said, "Vee laser!" A powerful beam fired from his chest and was aiming for Orochimon. Orochimon got out his katana tail and cut the beam in half. The two digimon retreated backwards.  
  
While in the train..........  
  
The group (except Davis) gathered together to discuss what has happened. Then after a while, they had finally noticed that Davis and Veemon were gone. "Guys, we'd better split up so that we can find out where Davis is and what the heck is going on," said Matt. They all agreed and splitted in two groups. Tai and Matt were in the first group and Sora, Kari and Ken were in the other. Afterwards, they separated into two parts of the train. You will find out later.  
  
While on top of the train.  
  
Davis stood intensively with the digivice in his right hand as he watched Exveemon. Exveemon charged again at Orochimon. Orochimon charged forward and a fierce battle started. There was slashing, punching, kicking, biting, knocking, lashing and much more. Then all of a sudden, Orochimon retreated backwards. Exveemon flew ferociously at Orochimon while firing his Vee Laser attack. Orochimon then said, "You idiot! This move will kick your ass! Stun Disc attack!" Orochimon lashed his sword at nothing. Then a disc shot out and was aiming towards Exveemon. Exveemon did all he could to dodge it. But unfortunately, the disc collided with his arm. Exveemon fell to the ground and roared in pain.  
  
Now to Sora's group.  
  
Sora was the team leader in this group. Ken with Wormmon, Kari with Gatomon and Sora with Biyomon. They are travelling through the first part of the train. While they were walking, Sora was rather confused. She then asked Kari, "Hey, Kari. What if some guy says purposes to you and you don't actually love him that much?" Kari scratched her head and started thinking. Ken smirked. "I would want to spend more time with the guy first, then marry him." Kari nodded hinting that she agreed with Ken. Then Sora thought hard, and then she agreed. Ken smiled evilly. "I know who tried to purpose to you Sora, and it isn't Matt. I'm sure of it," he thought to himself.  
  
Now to Matt's group.  
  
Tai and Matt are searching around the second part of the ship. Matt is whistling while looking around. Tai has his head down and thinking. Matt stopped whistling and asked Tai, "Hey Tai, what's so wrong? Is your ah hem. pole in trouble?" Tai nodded his head horizontally, meaning no. Then after about a minute, Tai then asked," Matt, I have a question. What if you purpose to someone and they say that they don't know?" Matt thought intensively. After minutes of scratching his head, he gave up. Tai then sighed and they continued.  
  
Back to Davis.  
  
"Exveemon! Hang in there!" shouted Davis. Exveemon was on the disadvantage of the battle as his arm was stunned. Orochimon is now lashing his katana tail at Exveemon. After 8 minutes of absolute non stop torture, Exveemon fell down. He digivolved back to Veemon. Davis ran towards Veemon to see if he was alright. "I think that you are next human! Buahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" shouted Orochimon evilly. Davis gazed towards Orochimon and waited for his death.  
  
End of Chapter 3! There's more! =) 


	4. Digivolve to Ultimate, Veemon!

Chapter 4: Digivolve to Ultimate, Veemon!!  
  
Orochimon walked forward and was ready to launch his katana tail at Davis. Davis held Veemon as tight as he could. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess Veemon. I'm sorry," said Davis quietly as he sobbed a little. Then all of a sudden, Veemon freed himself from Davis's arms and stood up with a battle pose. He, though panting heavily and was scratched everywhere, charged at Orochimon. Davis looked at what he saw. Veemon, a rookie, and Orochimon, possibly an ultimate are fighting. Veemon wouldn't stand a chance against Orochimon. Veemon was about to launch the last ounce of his energy towards Orochimon.  
  
Now to Sora's group.  
  
They have searched nearly everywhere on their side of their train, and had found nothing. Ken started to get impatient and punched the seat right beside him. Kari sat down on the seat and sighed heavily. "This is gay. No Davis and no Veemon, what next? We find a broken emergency exit?" Kari said impatiently. While Kari and Ken were getting impatient, Sora was seating at her seat thinking. "Guys, I want to tell you something," Sora said out loud. Ken and Kari turned their heads to her and were ready to listen. Sora dusted her coat and cleaned her dress. She then cleared her throat and said, "Well um. Tai pro." She was interrupted by Ken, who was a matter of fact, looking at an emergency exit. He got out and hopped on the ladder. "Come on guys, we most probably get to Davis this way," Ken shouted happily. Sora did not continue speaking any further and followed him. Kari followed but was think of what Sora said, well nearly said.  
  
Now to Matt's group.  
  
Unlike Sora's group, they HAVE searched everywhere. So they are now going back to the place where everyone first gathered to discuss what they were going to do. Matt was walking while looking around, checking if they haven't looked at places that well. Tai was busy thinking about his bullet, I mean the proposal. Matt sighed again. "Geez Tai! You sure worry about the proposal. Look man! Nothing ain't gonna happen if you ain't gonna do anything! If she says I don't know, make sure she knows. Get her in bed and make her lose her virginity! Then she'll have no choice but to marry you. That's my solution!" shouted Matt. Tai was astounded at Matt's advice. Get her in bed?! Then Tai blushed, and chuckled naughtily. Matt sighed again. They then already got to the emergency exit at the other side of the train. They hopped on the ladder and climbed up.  
  
Now back to Davis.  
  
Davis was shocked that a rookie would be able to stand up to an ultimate and kept cheering for Veemon. But after 3 minutes, Veemon already fell to the ground. Davis went to Veemon. But instead of being a wuss, Davis started saying to Veemon "Veemon! We can do this, we're a team." Veemon smiled and got up. He then charged at Orochimon once again. Davis then shouted out, "Come on Veemon! We can do this together. WE can!" Yes, you know what is coming next . digivolution!  
  
*Digivolution music played* Veemon glowed and turned into Exveemon. Then he glowed again and turned into something else. Everything started to change. The arms, legs and body, even the head. "Exveemon, digivolve to. Magnaveemon!!" Exveemon shouted as the energy burst! After one minute of fog, the ultimate form of Veemon came out. It had an indestructible piece of armour with extras. A special hand blade on his left arm and a magic shield on his right. Magnaveemon walked forward into the battlefield while an aura of energy surrounded him. "Hmph! It seems I was a little too slow. No matter. I will still be able to kill you!" Magnaveemon charged, so did Orochimon. The fierce battle of the two started.  
  
Now to both groups.  
  
As Matt's group climbed up, he saw Sora's group there already. Kari was impatiently waiting while Ken was sleeping. Sora was sitting at a corner. Matt tried to tell Kari what had happened while Tai walked towards Sora. He sat down right beside her and looked towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked kindly. Sora sighed softly and replied, "Do I look ok?" Tai gently put his hand on her shoulder. He put his head near her face and whispered, "Have you decided yet?" Sora nodded her head horizontally, meaning no. Then she replied, "Tai, I want to get to know you better first. Then maybe, I might want to marry you." Tai nodded his head in agreement and they kept quiet.  
  
After a few minutes, Matt managed to cool Kari down. Then he said quietly, "Did you know that you're older brother proposed to someone?" Kari gasped. She looked at Tai and wondered. "Hey, did you propose to Sora? Because she said that someone propose to her." Matt chuckled and smiled. He then replied, "No way man! I broke up with her 2 years ago." Then Kari wondered again and kept thinking. Then she had her mouth open. "That means if Tai proposed to someone and Sora was proposed by someone. That means that Sora was proposed by, oh no! TAI!" Matt and Kari gasped. Kari nearly had a heart attack and was breathing heavily. While Matt kept thinking hard. "Ok Kari! You and I are gonna get Tai and Sora together. Ooh, and we aren't just gonna make them get together. We're gonna do much more. Agreed?!" Matt commanded. Kari agreed and they both were getting ready for their plan. 


	5. Gate to the Dark Realms

Chapter 5: Gate to the Dark Realms  
  
Magnaveemon and Orochimon had an enormous fight with each other. They parried, lashed, slashed, cut and stabbed each other till no end. Then Magnaveemon retreated. He got his two hands curled and together. An energy ball formed around the two hands, and then he shouted "Magna force!" A kame hame ha look a like blast fired out from his two hands. The vicious attack aimed directly towards Orochimon. Orochimon tried to block it, but the blast was too strong. The blast collided with Orochimon and he flew away. But Magnaveemon did not stop there, he charged towards Orochimon, charging up his hand blade with energy. As Orochimon fell down, Magnaveemon swung his energy infested hand blade and slashed open Orochimon's body. Blood splashed out from the snake's body and spurted towards the floor. Orochimon fell down and his blood was spraying everywhere. "YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" roared Orochimon as he disintegrated. Magnaveemon smirked, digivolved back to Veemon and fainted. Davis went to Veemon to see if he was okay. Davis carried Veemon and they went back to where the emergency exit was.  
  
Matt and Kari were talking about their plans, until Ken finally woke up. When he woke up, he saw Sora and Tai sitting next to each other. Ken sneaked over to see what they were doing. Then before he could say anything to them, he heard a familiar roar. "Hey guys, I'm back! You guys must hear what Veemon and I did," Everyone saw Davis walking and carrying a rather tired and injured Veemon. They crowded around him and shouted at him as if there was no tomorrow. "Why the hell did you fight by yourself?" or "Why did you leave us, you ass?!" was all Davis could hear. Then Davis noticed that everyone but Sora and Tai was here to shout at him. He pushed his way through and saw Tai and Sora sitting down next to each other, being quiet, not talking. Davis shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Why aren't you guys talking?! I thought the proposal would help! That's why Ken and I were willing to help you Tai." Then he stopped shouting for no reason, he turned around to see a shocked group of digidestines and their digimon. Then he turned around again and saw Tai and Sora folding up their sleeves, ready to kill. Davis bent down and covered himself, ready to receive punishment. Sora and Tai charged at him and was about to bash him up, when Kari said, "Stop! Don't bash him up! There's no point, we already know."  
  
Sora and Tai turned and was shocked. They already know?! They thought. Ken was standing up firm, Kari was nodding horizontally and Matt was slapping himself on the forehead and was sighing. Davis lightly knocked his chest with his right hand as he sighed in relief. Tai then said, "I already know that Davis and Ken know about it. But what about you and Matt, Kari? Other than just then, you shouldn't have known that I proposed to Sora." Kari put her finger on her forehead, while Matt sighed heavily. Kari was about to answer, but a digimon managed to pop in just in the nick of time. It was Kamibakamon. "Hello people! My name is Kamibakamon! We should be reaching the gate soon," he said. Everyone wondered and kept thinking, "The Gate?!" Davis said. Kamibakamon nodded. He took out a scroll from his pocket and started reading it. Then he explained, "The Gate is the vortex that will lead us to the Dark Realms. Without it, Hell would have never been said, mentioned or word-invented by the humans. In other words, you would have never heard of Hell." Davis thought about it, and then gasped. "Wait a minute, if we are heading for the gate now, we're gonna get killed! We have to get back to the train guys!" But after he said that, it was too late. The other digidestines were heading their way back to the train already. Davis ran as fast as he could, and hopped back into the train. They all sat in their seats and were chatting once again. Ding dong! "Passengers, please hold on to your seats as we are heading for the Gate. Thank you!" Ding dong! The digidestines grabbed onto their seats and held on tight. "Hey Kari, thanks for back up for me just then. I was gonna get caned in the ass if you weren't there," Davis said thankfully. Kari smiled and put up thumbs up sign. The train zoomed through and had gone in the gate. The train was rumbling and shaking very badly. The speed was so fast that everyone's was pulling backwards (you know what I mean, watch cartoons to find out). After 10 minutes, the train had gone through an aura of light.  
  
The train had arrived in the Dark Realms of Hell. There were volcanoes erupting, pools of lava everywhere and slaves of the damned doing work. Matt and Ken were showing signs of disgust, Kari and Sora were gasping in fright and Davis and Tai were trying to comfort Sora and Kari. Afterwards, the train slowly landed down to land. The doors opened and the digidestines came out. Then two Daemons came and greeted them. "Welcome to the Dark Realms of Hell, we hope you enjoy your stay. Please come with us, the master wishes to see you. Please do not worry, we do not wish to attack Earth until 3,000,000 years time. We only brought you here so you may battle out master."  
  
The Daemons guided them to their rooms. One for the girls, and two for the boys. Tai and Davis were in room. While inside.  
  
Davis was resting on his bed with the air conditioner blowing at him. Tai was pushing some stuff in his pocket. He was sneakily putting a case, some wrapped stuff and some pills. Then Tai opened the door, before he went out, he told Davis, "Kari will be coming in here for about 1 hour. I have some business with Sora to attend, fiendish business." Davis didn't care, in fact all he said was, "Don't go overboard, just enough to get it in man." Tai glared at Davis and went off. After 5 minutes, Kari came in. Kari sat down on Tai's bed and rested there. She then asked Davis, "Davis, what is Tai doing?" Davis put down his book and smiled. "Don't you know? He's gonna thrust her. 'Oohs' and 'ahhs' her ass off." Kari gasped and fainted. Davis went to her to see if he was okay. Then he blushed and thought, "Hey, Kari fainted. Maybe I can. NO! I CAN'T! MUST CONTROL! Hmmmm, ok, got it. I'll check Tai's bag. If there is a condom, I'm gonna do it. But if I don't, then I'll slap my self 10 times." Davis sneakily checked Tai's bag, and there stood 3 pieces of condoms. Davis hesitantly took one and unwrapped it. Then he. . . . . . . .  
  
End of chapter 5! Read to find more! =) 


	6. The master's identity

Chapter 6: The Master's Identity  
  
Davis unwrapped the condom and was about to open his pants, when he had thought, "Hey! How the heck do you put on a condom?!" Then Kari started to regain consciousness. Davis gasped. He put back the condom, and went back to his bed. Kari woke up and found herself in her bed. "What happened?!" Davis put back his normal face and replied, "Um, you fainted because you found out that Tai is gonna oohs and aahs Sora, remember?!" Then Kari gasped. She got out of the room and went to where Sora and her room was. After 10 seconds, Davis heard the scream of 3 people. Two women and one man. Davis rushed out of the room and went straight for Sora's room. After a while, when he reached there, he saw the most disgusting thing in his life. He saw Sora and Tai humping their ass off on the bed and Kari on the sink, vomiting.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?! Do it better!" Davis shouted. After Kari stopped vomiting, Davis brought her outside. After ½ hr, Kari was in Tai's room sleeping and Davis was talking to Tai and Sora. "Okay, you two. I thought this wouldn't work. But what the heck happened?!" Davis asked. Tai was too embarrassed to say anything, so was Sora. But she stood up and said, "Well you see, Tai started doing some of those love talking stuff. I got turned on and went out of control. I jumped on him, and we started from there." Davis had his mouth open. Tai wasn't the one that attacked?! Sora did?! Geez, how weak can Tai get? Davis then left the room. Then the PA speaker was on. "Greetings, guests. I am the master. Please meet at my hall in 20 minutes. From there, we will talk and have dinner. See you." It was the master! Tai and Davis hopped in their room and got ready. So did Kari and Sora. After about 5 minutes, everyone met out side their rooms. Then they all talked. Then Kamibakamon came. "Hi, my name is Kamibakamon. I am here to guide you to the master's hall. Firstly, I would want to know if everyone is here." All the digimon and digidestines said that they were all there. Kamibakamon then led them to the secret escalator and up they went to the master's hall.  
  
While they were on the escalator, they were talking about what might happen next. Then Davis told Kari something, "Kari, I think the master is T.K." Kari chuckled meaning that it's bullshit. "Seriously, why wasn't he given a note? Not to mention that why did he have to leave on this month? I also heard Orochimon talking about some dude called master T.K, but I stopped him halfway through," Davis continued. Kari smiled at Davis. "Don't worry, it's not T.K." Davis wasn't sure about that. He grabbed Veemon and ran up the escalator as fast as he could. "Oi! Watch the hand you bum! Why are you running so fast Davis?!" Veemon asked. Davis ignored him. He kept running until he reached the top. Davis opened the large door and saw what was in front of him. He gasped.  
  
When the digidestines came up. Davis was blocking them, especially. "Move your ass Davis!" demanded Ken. Then all of them managed to get past except Kari. Davis did all he could to get Kari away. But it was no use, Kari managed to pass and saw what was in front of her. In front of all the digidestines stood a person they had least suspect the most. It was T.K. "T.T. T.K?!" sputtered Kari. She fell to her knees and cried. T.K smirked. "What is wrong, Kari?! Surprised to see your loved one as a master of the dark realms?" Davis ran towards Kari and comforted her. He then glared at T.K. Gatomon and Veemon came and glared at him too. Then the other digidestines stepped forward and glared at T.K. "How could YOU become the master of the dark realms?! You're good like anyone of us!" Davis shouted.  
  
"I love the new power I possess. It feels so great!" T.K replied evilly. "You aren't strong at all T.K, not at all!" Davis roared. "Well, with my entire minion and my prized digimon as my army, I am," T.K replied back coolly. "What prized digimon? Magnaangemon?" Davis asked angrily. "Not Magnaangemon anymore. I'd like to call him Darkangemon! The dark and stronger digivolution of Magnaangemon! Come out Darkangemon!" roared T.K evilly.  
  
An angel filled with dark aura teleported out of nowhere and landed on the ground. Davis knew what T.K was planning. He wanted to have a fight. "Veemon, digivolve now! We have a battle coming!"  
  
End of Chapter 6! Read to find out more! =) 


	7. Truth is unfolded

Chapter 7: Missing bits found!  
  
Before we go into our main attraction, I would like to clear up some missing ends. Since my story is rushed. Of course, I might not add some secret parts.  
  
How did T.K become Master of the Dark Realms?  
  
T.K was one day cleaning up the house and studying. Matt went out for his singing concert. Until there was a ring on the door. T.K went and answered it. When he opened it stood a dog. "My name is Kamibakamon sir! I would like you to come with me," it said. Being the nice ass he is, T.K agreed. Once T.K got out of the house, he instantly teleported to the Dark Realms, a scary place with volcanoes erupting and pools of lava everywhere. Anyway, Kamibakamon guided him to the hall room, where the master's throne was. There stood a ghost or some sort. T.K got scared and tried to run away. But the ghost managed to possess him and turned him to what he is now. Then with his power he managed to possess Patamon too. Such a pity =( .  
  
What about the Tai proposal thing?  
  
Tai, as you know, always loved Sora. It just so happened that one day, he had loved her too much. Tai went to the jewellery shop and bought a diamond ring. Wanna know how much it costs? It should be about 150000 yen. Divide that by 120 if you want the U.S currency. Anyway, he goes to Sora and omg! He proposes to her. Well, then Sora keeps hesitating and then closed the door right in front of Tai. Oh, how sad. Then Tai leaves.  
  
How about the feelings of Kari towards Davis right now?  
  
Well, it's still pretty much good friends. But there might be more than meets the eye. Since any fan fiction digimon dude knows, T.K and Kari are girlfriend and boyfriend. But since in my story, she had seen what T.K has become, she might change her mind after all.  
  
Hey! How did Darkangemon became uh. Darkangemon in this story?  
  
Well, T.K first possesses Patamon. Then afterwards gave him tremendous dark power, then boom! Out comes Darkangemon! =)  
  
Chapter 7 ½: Time to get ready  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to. Wingdramon! Wingdramon digivolve to. Garudamon!" "Veemon, digivolve to. Exveemon! Exveemon, digivolve to. Magnaveemon!" "Wormmon, digivolve into. Stingmon!" "Gabumon, mega digivolve to. Metalgarurumon!" "Agumon, mega digivolve to. Wargreymon!" "Gatomon, digivolve to. Angewomon!"  
  
Davis commanded everyone. "Okay people! We have to split up into groups! One mega for south, one mega for east. Ken and Sora take west and Kari and I will take south! Let's go!" After Davis had said that, everyone kept saying things like "Loser!" or "Idiot likes the girl!" But he didn't care. When Davis looked at Kari, she smiled. Davis blushed like there was no tomorrow. Then the big battle started. Everyone was fighting viciously against the digimon. All but Davis's battle. All Davis and Kari did was staring at T.K. T.K smirked. "It's a pity you had to battle me. No matter, I'll make human curry out of you all. Of course, first I'd like to thrust Kari first," laughed T.K loudly. Kari and Davis got impatient. "Charge!" they commanded. Magnaveemon and Angewomon charged towards Darkangemon. The three collided, and they attacked.  
  
While the digimon were attacking, Kari told Davis, "Davis, this isn't T.K, he has to be controlled or manipulated or something." Davis nodded in agreement. "True, but something tells me that T.K didn't get possess by force," he thought to himself. As Angewomon and Magnaveemon were attacking Darkangemon bravely, the two digidestines Kari and Davis were thinking about what had happened to T.K.  
  
End of Chapter 7! Find out more later! =) 


	8. Fight to the bitter end

Chapter 8: The fight to the bitter end  
  
Magnaveemon did a Magna force and fired towards Darkangemon while Angewomon does her Celestial Arrow attack. The two attacks violently raged upon Darkangemon. Darkangemon hopelessly cut the two attacks in half with his hand blade. Darkangemon then flew fast towards Angewomon. His blade cut Angewomon's dress (unfortunately, it did not come off. PERV!). Then his shower of slashes rained on Angewomon. Angewomon screamed in pain as she felt the fast, deep cuts. Magnaveemon flew as fast as he could to save Angewomon, he swung his hand blade towards his opponent, but the opponent skilfully teleported away. Magnaveemon wondered where Darkangemon was. Then out of nowhere, Darkangemon popped up above Magnaveemon and elbowed him, causing extreme pain to Magnaveemon. Luckily, Angewomon broke Magnaveemon's fall. The two digimon fell on the ground. "Get off me, you armour infested moron!" shouted Angewomon. Magnaveemon slowly got up and was on his knees. He slowly stood up and then helped Angewomon get up. "So, Angewomon, what are we gonna do?! I've launched several of my powerful hits and you used your Celestial arrow and he hasn't got a scratch," Magnaveemon said angrily. Angewomon nodded in agreement. But she then replied, "Let's attack one more time to see whether he has a weak spot or something." Magnaveemon agreed and they charged towards Darkangemon.  
  
Kari had her hand on her chest and was hoping Angewomon would win. She looked at Davis, he was watching the battle intensively. Kari smiled. Maybe she should change. Maybe she should make Davis her boyfriend. Maybe. . . . . . . . . . . . Davis looked at the battle. "Come on Magnaveemon! You can do it! Give him the old one two or something," Davis thought. Then Davis looked at Kari. She was smiling at him. Davis blushed. Maybe she might become my girlfriend. What am I saying? Of course I want her as my girlfriend. Maybe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DEFINITELY!!  
  
Magnaveemon and Angewomon kept firing ranged attacks at Darkangemon to see if there were any weak spots. Even though they did not know it, Darkangemon was slowly getting injured. In fact, too injured . . . . . . . . "ENOUGH! I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL PERISH!! Dark Vortex of Oblivion!!!" Darkangemon roared. Darkangemon swung his sword in mid air. Then a vortex popped out of nowhere! It started sucking up everything. Everything but him and T.K. Magnaveemon and Angewomon tried as best as they could to hold on, and for the first time . . . . . . . . . . . . ... It succeeded. While the others were cling on to poles and walls. But everyone knew that they wouldn't cling on for long. So Magnaveemon knew what he had to do. He flew towards Darkangemon and grabbed him as tight as he could. Then with all his might, he flew towards the vortex. "What are you doing, you fool?! You are going to get the both of us killed!!" shouted Darkangemon. Magnaveemon smirked. He then flew into the vortex, and the vortex disintegrated  
  
The battlefield was quiet after it had disappeared. Then traces of cries can be heard. We now go to Davis. "Veemon!" Davis shouted as he cried in emotional pain. Kari ran to Davis to comfort him. Angewomon flew down and digivolved back to Gatomon. "Veemon, I can't believe my last words to you were the worse," she thought. Then Davis got up and pointed towards T.K. "You bastard! I will never forgive you for what you have done! Thanks to you, Veemon is dead!" T.K laughed evilly and stood up, he sticked out his middle finger at Davis. "Do you think I give a shit?! You're weak, and so is that annoying pipsqueak digimon! It's obvious that he deserved to die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" T.K laughed again. Davis was burning up with rage, he charged at T.K with all his might and gave him a really hard punch. T.K had his head back but was back to normal once again and kicked Davis right in the balls. Davis fell down and fainted.  
  
"You idiot! See what I mean! You're weak, like a mouse. You don't deserve to live. Geez, you don't even deserve that bitch with her name on my raping list." Then out of nowhere a vortex appeared, and out came Magnaveemon. Everyone was astounded. "How dare you call my friend weak, you will die!" Magnaveemon roared. He stabbed T.K right in the chest. T.K fell to his knees and died. Magnaveemon smiled. He went to Davis and carried him to the group. But when he did, two people were quite mad at him. Matt and Kari. "How dare you kill my little brother you jerk!" Matt shouted. Gabumon followed. Then the ground started shaking, then it ripped. Then out of the ground, an enormous body came out. It was hideous. Half T.K and half an angel, only that it looked dead. The body roared and was ready to battle.  
  
That's the end! Find out more next time! =) 


	9. Fight with AngeTKmon

Chapter 9: Fight with AngeT.Kmon  
  
Hello! Just here to ask you if you want to continue the story. You see, I'm deciding whether to stop after the boss battle, or to add in romance bits and a final show down after wards. In other words, if you want this story to keep going for another like 6-7 chs, please review and cast your votes. Also r&r, thanks. Now here is the story. . . . . .  
  
The vicious monster stood up. Its body was an angel's body with T.K stuck to it halfway inside. It had huge veins all over it and had a roar of tiger with its voice louder. "I am AngeT.Kmon, the combination of T.K and Darkangemon. If you ever want to know what happened to T.K, he is DEAD, so is Patamon. You shall never see them again. Their souls have left the earth a long time ago!" roared the ear shrieking monstrosity. "No, T.K!" shouted Matt in such emotional pain. Kari went on her knees and cried. Davis gritted his teeth and pointed at the monster. "How could you?! Never have I seen a more annoying bastard than you! Just die! Magnaveemon, attack!!" Davis shouted. Magnaveemon charged at AngeT.Kmon. He circled around the monster and fired many Magna forces. Angewomon, without her friend's order, attacked alongside with Magnaveemon. Then soon, all the digimon started attacking it. AngeT.Kmon crouched, and then he jumped. An aura of energy surrounded him. He used his hand blade and swung it in midair. Then the aura of energy grew bigger and bigger. Once it had contact with the digimon, it exploded. All of the digimon fell down.  
  
Magnaveemon stood up quickly and attacked. So did all of the digimon. But the angel stuck out his hand blade and an energy ball formed at the tip of it. "Eat this! Blade Cannon!" shouted AngeT.Kmon as the energyball grew bigger. When it got big enough, he fired it towards the group, including the digimon. All the digimon tried as hard as they could to block it, but it was of no use. The beam kept going towards the group. Until it happened, it exploded. The explosion lasted for 5 minutes. After the fog was over, we see our digidsestines fainted, all except Davis and Magnaveemon (very typical =)). Davis was struggling and very much injured, so was Veemon (yes, he digivolved back). Then Davis punched the hard, solid ground. "CRAP! How the hell are we supposed to kill this thing," he shouted. Then Kari woke up. "Davis, please don't be in pain," she said weakly. Davis turned towards her. "You must kill this monster, regardless of what happens. Here is my energy, use it and kill AngeT.Kmon." An aura of Kari's and Gatomon's energy travelled to Davis and went inside his digivice. Then all of a sudden, Davis heard other voices too. "Take mine too!" the other digidestines said. Then all of a sudden, auras of energy started going inside the digivice. Davis smiled. Then he looked towards Veemon. "Veemon, mega digivolve now." Veemon did a thumbs up. Then the digivice glowed, so did Veemon.  
  
Veemon glowed more and more.*Digivolution music playing* "Veemon. . . . . . . . Mega digivolve to. . . . . . . . Ancientveemon! *roar*" Veemon roared as he digivolved. When the glow stopped, a new digimon was born. It had gold armour, two hand blades of magic, two indestructible magic shields and a large quantity of awesome power. Ancientveemon stepped forward and faced AngeT.Kmon. They glared, and then fought. Ancientveemon was very fast, he zoomed behind AngeT.Kmon and stabbed him. Then he went on top and kicked him to the ground. Then Ancientveemon went to AngeT.Kmon and started bashing the shit out of him (it just feels so nice). Then Ancientveemon charged up an energy ball with his two hands, and then finally said, "Ancient Strike." He fired the vicious attack directly towards AngeT.Kmon's face. A huge explosion occurred between them. Ancientveemon retreated backwards and was in defensive mode now. AngeT.Kmon stood up, deeply injured. But now he knew, it was his turn.  
  
AngeT.Kmon attacked Ancientveemon straight away. But Ancientveemon dodged it with no problem. Then Ancientveemon went behind him and elbowed him. AngeT.Kmon screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Ancientveemon smirked and retreated backwards. But then, an explosion occurred again, this time it was AngeT.Kmon. He stood up and powered himself up. "Feel my wrath, 100% power," he roared. Ancientveemon got ready to attack.  
  
Davis was surprised by the power Veemon had. But he was even more surprised by how Veemon could never give up. Then he smiled happily. "Go Veemon, you're the coolest, no one can beat you!" he cheered. Then he looked at Kari, she was smiling while unconscious. But there was no time for Kari now, this was the time where Davis must cheer for his friend. So he kept doing that.  
  
Find out more in the next chapter! =) 


	10. The big battle

Chapter 10: The big battle  
  
AngeT.Kmon charged at Ancientveemon with all his might. So did Ancientveemon. They both had a very duel. AngeT.Kmon tried to slash Ancientveemon, but Ancientveemon skilfully dodged it. While Ancientveemon tried to blast AngeT.Kmon with his Ancient Strike, but AngeT.Kmon blocked it with his shield. They kept continuing the duel until one of them came down. The digimon who came down was. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AngeT.Kmon. The digidestines cheered for Ancientveemon as he started pulverising AngeT.Kmon to death. Ancientveemon kept slashing, kicking, punching, elbowing and blasting AngeT.Kmon until never. AngeT.Kmon's rage got bigger and bigger until he went out of control. He punched Ancientveemon and started to slash him. But Ancientveemon just blocked them and stabbed AngeT.Kmon's stomach.  
  
AngeT.Kmon fell to his knees and started to cough out blood. His bleeding stomach popped and blood started to gush out as if there was no tomorrow. Ancientveemon retreated backwards and powered up. He placed his hands on the ground. "God's wrath!" Ancientveemon roared as energy surrounded his hands. Beneath the land in which AngeT.Kmon was standing was shaking. Then it ripped. Then a beam of energy shot out of the ground in which AngeT.Kmon was standing on. The beam's power slowly disintegrated AngeT.Kmon's damaged body. "Argh! NO!!" AngeT.Kmon roared as he disappeared into oblivion.  
  
Ancientveemon smiled. The digidestines cheered. "Yay! We did it, we killed him!" Davis ran towards Ancientveemon and hugged him. "Way to go Ancientveemon!" Davis shouted happily. Then Ancientveemon sighed angrily. "It seems we aren't finished. The minions are still here, and they are FAR stronger than AngeT.Kmon." Davis had his mouth open. He warned the other digidestines about it. Then Tai suggested something. "Hey, the army ain't here yet. We can get in the train, get out of this place, and seal up the Gate. Since Gatomon can seal things up with the form of Angewomon." Everyone agreed. They went back to their rooms and packed everything up. Then they quickly ran to the train. But when they got there, an army of Monsterdevimon were guarding the train. Ancientveemon killed them all instantly. They got on the train and started their journey back to the gate.  
  
While in the castle. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kamibakamon and the 2 Daemons went into the hall to see if everything was ok. But when they got there, all they saw was a blown u room. "Oh my Satan! What the hell happened?!" shouted Kamibakamon. He ordered the two Daemons to search the room. They set to work to find their master. When Kamibakamon walked about 5 metres, he saw his master dead, and the digidestines gone. Kamibakamon summoned the two Daemons and ordered them to bring the army. It was time to attack the digidestines.  
  
An alarm was sounded throughout the whole area of the dark realms. The alarm told all soldiers to guard the gate and to not let the digidestines escape, whatever the cost. Soldiers from everywhere gathered together in the gate, getting ready to fight the digidestines. From a range between Champion and Mega. They also sent soldiers around the kingdom to guard towns, just in case the digidestines by chance escape to there. Kamibakamon and the two Daemons got on a Monsterdevimon and flew to the Gate. Kamibakamon was talking to the two Daemons. "Tell every soldier to give no chance to our digidestines." The Daemons teleported away to give out the message. Kamibakamon thought to himself. "Digidestines, you will pay for killing our master."  
  
Now back to the digidestines. . . . . . . . . .  
  
The digidestines get to work and controlled the train. There was guarding, driving and controlling. While this, Davis, Kari and their digimon were doing guarding. Davis looked at Kari, she was sitting and crying her heart out. Davis knew what the problem was. He went and talked to her. "Kari, I understand what happens when a person you love dies. He was my pal after all." Kari looked towards Davis with tears in her eyes. Davis gently held her two hands with his. "Kari, whenever you are in pain, I will be there to take your burden. Where ever you go, I will always be at your side. I want to protect you until the end of time. Kari, I love you," Davis said sweetly. Kari smiled. Davis closed his eyes and gently got close to her. Kari closed her eyes, ready to receive what was expected. Davis got closer and closer, and finally, kissed Kari in the lips.  
  
"Kari and Davis! No time for kissing! An army of digimon are guarding the gate. It seems that they are ready to fight!" shouted Ken who rudely came in the door. Davis, Kari and the 2 digimon got ready and went into battle. There was no going back, this is the real battle. It was either that the digidestines get their freedom, or they will die and become slaves of the damned.  
  
End of chapter 10! Find out more on the next chapter! =) 


	11. Gaining freedom

Chapter 11: Gaining freedom  
  
Ancientveemon and the other digimon attacked the army while the digidestines tried to get into the Gate. Ancientveemon used his Ancient Strike and fired it at the enemy. The indestructible attack collided at the enemy and an explosion occurred. Then Angewomon did her Celestial Arrow, and the other digimon did their moves. These attacks though were not enough. The army raged upon the digimon and a fierce battle ensued. While the vicious battle was continuing, the train got past the army barely. The train was then heading for the Gate. "Yes! We are heading for the gate! Matt and Tai, go call the digimon to come back!" cheered Davis happily. But his mood changed instantly when he looked closer at the Gate. Because right close to the gate was Kamibakamon, Monsterdevimon and two Daemons.  
  
Everyone in the train gasped. They tried their best try and get past them, but each way they went, Kamibakamon was right in their sight. Then Ancientveemon came and guarded the train, and was ready to fight Kamibakamon. Kamibakamon laughed evilly. "You fool, don't you know who you're up against?! When I team up with my two Daemons and Monsterdevimon, I am twice as strong as AngeT.Kmon! Prepare to meet your doom!" Ancientveemon did not care and charged at Kamibakamon and its subordinates. Kamibakamon ordered the two Daemons and Monsterdevimon to attack Ancientveemon. They did as they was told and attacked. Ancientveemon fought with them while the digidestines watched.  
  
While in the big fight. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Our digimon friends are on the advantage and are winning. 2/3 of the army was gone. But our friends are getting pretty tired and annoyed. "Hell I'm pissed! These guys keep coming and coming! There's no stop to this madness!" Metalgarurumon said. Wargreymon agreed and said, "I agree. They should use some of them and make them into bakers. So that they can make pie. Yummy, pie. . . . . . . ." Garudamon threw 3 of the soldiers away and sighed. "Geez, I could really go for a bath right now!" Wargreymon blushed and chuckled. Then he said, "Who? With me?" Garudamon glared at Wargreymon.  
  
After 5 minutes. . . . . . . . .  
  
The digimon managed to kill the army. They then regroup and went towards the train, to fight Kamibakamon. When they got there, they saw a badly damaged Ancientveemon and a laughing Kamibakamon. They all charged at Kamibakamon and his subordinates. After about 10 minutes, they defeated Kamibakamon. All of the digimon got on the train, with Angewomon carrying Ancientveemon. Matt started the train and the train travelled into the Gate. "Stuff this place!" Davis said in a pissed mood. Kari went and sat next to Davis. She put her hand on his lap and said, "So, Davis. Shall we continue from what we did before we got interrupted?" Davis blushed. Kari grabbed his two arms and kissed him.  
  
Afterwards, the train travelled at fast speed, and got back to Earth before anything happened. Angewomon got out and sealed the gate to the dark realms with her arrow of light. Then they managed to travel back to the train station. When they got there, it was bright and sunny. It was 1:00pm in the afternoon. The digidestines got out of the train. Agumon destroyed the train with his Pepper Breath attack. Then when they got out of the train station. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"See you later guys!" waved Matt and Ken as they left. The rest stayed there. Davis scratched his head and asked the group, "Hey, what are we going to do now?" Sora was out of ideas, so was Tai. Kari then smiled and said, "Why not have a party? Just the four of us? We could just bring over food and stuff and watch a video?" Everyone agreed. Then Davis asked, "My sister has a friend who owns a hentai video store. We can always borrow his video for a discount. How about that?" Sora and Tai glared at him and was about to lecture him when Kari stopped them and said, "That's ok. We don't mind watching hentai. Right, guys?" Sora and Tai sighed and agreed. Davis smiled. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
At the mall. . . . . . . .  
  
Davis asked Veemon to help him buy some noodles, chicken, beef and sauce. Veemon left and went to buy it. While he went to his sister's friend's hentai store. When he got there, he was amazed at the quality of the place even though it was supposed to be a hentai store. Davis went to the counter and asked the owner (I can't be stuffed saying sister's friend, ok?) for any good hentai videos. The owner searched his shelf and got out a pretty neat video. Davis rented it, thanked him and got out of the store. Veemon came back with the food and they went back to the house.  
  
At Davis's house, 5:45pm. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Veemon and Davis got ready to go. Davis got his equipment and off they went to Kari's house. "Hey Davis, do you think AngeT.Kmon will come back?" Veemon asked. Davis smiled and put up a thumbs up. "Of course not, you defeated him, remember?" Davis replied happily. Veemon smiled. Then they went to Kari's house for the party.  
  
When they got there.  
  
They went to the flat and knocked on the door. When the door opened, there was a very beautiful Kari behind it. She had a very pretty dress and she her hair was combed very nearly. Davis blushed so much, it was not funny. Kari invited them in. Inside was Tai and Sora. Sora waved at Davis. But Tai just winked and sneakily showed Davis what was in his hand. Davis was shocked when he saw it, because it had reminded him of something long ago. Tai had two condoms in his hand.  
  
End of Chapter 11! Read more to find out! =) 


	12. Overboard

Chapter 12: Overboard  
  
Davis was shocked at what Tai had. He then went to the kitchen and unpacked what he cooked. Davis opened the cover of his noodles. The sweet, tasty aroma travelled around the flat. Kari smelled it and was drooling. "What's inside?!" asked Tai hungrily. Davis smirked. He put a peace sign and laughed. "It is my secret meat noodle stew!" Davis put an equal share into 4 plates. Then he said happily, "Lets eat!" Everyone started eating really fast. Tai's intervals in taking bites was 1 bite= 4 seconds. Kari was 6 and Sora was 5. But the fastest of them all was Davis. His was. . . . . . . . . . 3.99 seconds. Luckily Davis packed a lot, otherwise, they would have cried.  
  
After they had finished. . . . . . . .  
  
Tai was really full because he took half of Kari's, Davis's and Sora's share. Kari then went to the fridge, got out some marinated chicken and micro waved it. She got it out and everyone ate again. Like last time, Tai took the most again. Then Sora got some chocolate cake from her bag. They all started eating it. Again, Tai took the most. After every course was finished, Davis, Kari and Sora was okay. While Tai was very, very full. He leaned back on his chair and burped. Everyone laughed.  
  
Then afterwards, they sat back and watched the ah hem. . . . . . . . . . hentai video. I will not describe anything inside the video. If this was R, maybe. Davis and Tai had their mouth opens while enjoying the video. But somehow, Sora and Kari weren't attracted. It was more of a playboy hentai. The girls sneaked behind the chair and started chatting. "Kari, how old are you?" Sora asked. Kari thought about it then replied, "17 years old." Sora then smiled evilly. "Good, you're old enough. I have an idea to get those two into bed," she whispered in an evil tone. Kari gasped. But later agreed to the plan after what Sora had said. "Look Kari, to show that you love the person, you must have meaningless sex," she told her. They both got into action and got everything ready. Pills, condoms, everything.  
  
Davis and Tai stretched their arms and yawned. "Tai, could I sleep over? It IS 10pm," Davis asked. Tai nodded in agreement. He told Davis that there was a mattress in the bedroom. Being nice, Tai offered to help him. They went inside the bedroom and saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world (to them). On the bed were Sora and Kari. . . . . . . . . . naked. Davis nearly fainted when he saw it. But Tai quickly went forward towards Sora. He held Sora and they started doing it. Kari did a really sexy pose and asked Davis to come over. Davis was very much turned on, but he tried his hardest to hold back.  
  
Then Kari did the ultimate pose which got Davis to come over. She opens her two legs and let Davis see what was there. Davis was so turned on, he walked towards her. Kari hugged Davis and kissed him in the lips. Davis then says, "Are you sure this is ok?" Kari nods and kisses him again. Davis couldn't take it anymore. He opened his pants and took a condom from the table. . . . . . . . .  
  
Just to say, since this is PG 13, I'm keeping on my limits. I'll just say that Davis put the condom on and they did the 'works.' That's all. If I have time, I might do a story dedicated to the sex bit. Anyway, the next day. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Davis woke up. He saw who was lying on him. Kari. Davis thought about what had happened yesterday night. "Man, that felt SO good!" he thought to himself. Davis gently put his hand on Kari's back. Then he rested there until everyone woke up. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Davis got up and put on his clothes. Then he got out of the room. Davis saw a very tired Sora and Tai eating breakfast and a pretty active Kari making breakfast. He sat down and Kari served him Bacon and Eggs. Kari sat down and looked at Davis eating. Davis looked back and smiled. They both looked at each other with unidentified awe.  
  
After breakfast, at the front door of the flat. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Bye guys! See you later!" waved Sora as she left. Davis blushed and said, "Um, Kari. Do you want to go out on a date? Like tomorrow?" Kari blushed and put her head down. Then she nodded. Davis clicks his fingers and told her what to do. Then he waved Tai and Kari goodbye and left. Kari sighed in utter happiness. She then asked Tai, "Tai, how good can sex be?" Tai then replied, "As good as you want it to be." They then went back to the flat.  
  
End of chapter 12! Read more to find out! =) 


	13. Will you marry me?

Chapter 13: Will you marry me?  
  
Tai went out of his flat and went for a little walk in the park. He stopped after 15 minutes and sat down on a bench. Tai put his head up and looked at the sky. Then he started sleeping. After 6 minutes, someone woke him up. "Tai, wake up!" the voice said. Tai woke up and saw a person that he remembered. . . . . . . Mimi. Mimi sat down next to him and they started chatting. "So how's life for you Tai?" Mimi asked. Tai put up a thumbs up meaning that it was great. After 15 minutes of chatting. Tai said, "I think I'd better get back home." Mimi nodded and hugged Tai. But on that moment she hugged Tai, Sora was also walking through the path and saw them. Sora gasped and dropped her handbag that she was holding with her left arm. Tai shrieked. Mimi let go of Tai and said that she'll see him later. Then Mimi left, while she was leaving, she saw Sora and said hi.  
  
Sora stormed towards Tai and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Tai! We're going to my place. We are going to discuss what happened just then," she said angrily. Sora stormed into her own house, dragging Tai along. When they got to Sora's house, Sora kept shouting at Tai and kept asking him questions. Then, afterwards, the door bell rang. Sora went to the door and answered it, it was Mimi. "Sorry to intrude, but Tai dropped it on the bench. I don't know what he was going to do with it, but yeah," she said handing over. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A condom. Sora gasped so loudly, it was quite funny. She snatched the condom from Mimi's hand and showed it to Tai without speaking. "OH SHIT! The condom! It was in my pocket ever since yesterday night," Tai thought to himself. But he knew there was no point in telling Sora now as she would just kill him for exposing it.  
  
Mimi left the flat, waving goodbye along the way. Sora closed the door and talked to Tai. "So, what were you intending to do Tai?" she said grimly. Tai swallowed his saliva and answered back, "Well, they from yesterday night, remember? I put one in my pocket just in case the first one tore." Sora sighed in relief. She thought "Thank goodness, I thought he would do something worse." She then hugged Tai and apologised. Tai blushed. "Uh Sora? Do you want to do it again?" he asked quite naughtily. Sora giggled and grabbed Tai's shirt. They both kissed and took their clothes off. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
1 hour later. . . . . . . . .  
  
Tai was breathing heavily and was panting while Sora was lying on his chest. Then Tai thought to himself, "I think I should use it now." Tai slowly grabbed his pants and searched in his pocket. After a while of searching, he got out a small case. Tai then opened the case and showed it to Sora. Sora gasped, she sputtered nothing as she looked at the ring that she saw last time. "Sora, will you marry me?" Tai asked. Sora hesitated, she looked at Tai and the ring. This was exactly what happened last time. . . . . . . . . .  
  
2 months ago. . . . . . . . .  
  
Tai bent to his knees and gently held Sora's hands. He got out the ring case and propose. Sora hesitated and kept thinking. Then she gently pushed Tai away and closed the door. Tai was left outside the flat. He waited and waited for Sora's response. After 3 hours, she came back. Sora then said, "Could you leave the apartment?" Tai gasped. He then got up with his head down. Tai slowly walked away sadly, into the rain.  
  
Now back to the present. . . . . . . .  
  
Tai now proposed to her again, and this time she was ready for the answer. "Tai, I would gladly marry you," she said happily and kissed him. Tai smiled and got up all happy, he then cheered and moved around. Tai then got out of the flat, Sora tried to stop him, but let him go. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, woo hoo!" Tai shouted happily. Then a man who was riding a bike said, "OI! Put some clothes on." Tai then looked at himself and shrieked and went inside Sora's flat. But he didn't put on any clothes on. Instead, he and Sora went to Round 2, with no condom.  
  
The end of Chapter 13! Read to find more! =) 


	14. The Date

Chapter 14: The date  
  
The next day after Tai's proposal at 5:00pm, Davis got ready and walked to Kari's house, leaving Veemon at home alone. Davis reached Kari's house and knocked on the door. He waited for a response. Then the door opened, and a very pretty girl came out. Kari had a really sexy dress and smelled as nice as a rose. She got her handbag and they left. Davis blushed when he saw Kari while they were walking. Davis and Kari went to a very stylish restaurant. They went to the reception and went to their table.  
  
Kari and Davis ordered their dishes and started talking. "So, Kari. How was your day?" Davis asked nicely. Kari sighed. "Very boring. I never got any fun today. But I might tonight." Kari winked. Davis blushed and tried to resist any attempt of jumping on Kari. They then chatted some more until the dishes came. Davis started eating first. Kari watched as Davis ate. She smiled and touched his left hand. Davis stopped eating and blushed. He was getting turned on. But he resisted and just smiled back at Kari. Davis then continued eating. Kari then ate too.  
  
After dinner, they chatted some more and waited for the cheque. "So Davis, are you free tonight?" Kari asked. Davis nodded. Then Kari whispered into Davis's ear. "Davis, I am going over to your place with Gatomon. Lock your bedroom with me and you inside. I want to do it." Davis swallowed his saliva and gulped some more. Kari then moved her leg and felt Davis's leg. Davis started panting softly. Then the waiter came with the bill. Davis stopped panting and gave him the money. Then Kari and Davis left the restaurant.  
  
Davis and Kari and went back to Kari's place. Kari got out Gatomon and they went to Davis's house. Gatomon was left next to Veemon while they went to Davis's bedroom and locked it up. From there the fun starts. . . . . .  
  
Kari stripped herself and got on the bed. Davis hesitated to come forward. Kari showed the ultimate sexy pose again but with extras. Davis got very turned on. He walked and jumped on Kari. Kari and Davis hugged and kissed. "Hey, are you ok with this?" Davis asked. Kari gently placed her finger on his lips. Davis then took out his pants and got a pill from his pocket. He then swallowed and attacked Kari sexually.  
  
The very next day, by Davis's bed. We see Kari lying on Davis. . . . . . . . .  
  
Davis woke up and watched the bright sunlight. He got up and tried to get out of his bed. But something was holding him back. "Don't go Davis. Let's go for seconds." Davis got back to the bed and hugged Kari. Then she went in the blanket around Davis's leg and did something quite absurd. Davis panted heavily and they went for seconds. . . . .  
  
In the Dark Realms of Hell. . . . . . .  
  
Kamibakamon and his remaining lackeys were trying to resurrect AngeT.Kmon and were trying to make stronger then ever before. "Those meddling digidestines, they will pay for killing Master T.K and for insulting the Dark realms," shouted Kamibakamon loudly. Then a Daemon came in and said, "Kamibakamon, the process is completed. Master AngeT.Kmon is fully recovered. Shall we now power him up?!" Kamibakamon nodded. The Daemon left the hall and went back to where he was. Kamibakamon then laughed evilly and roared, "Digidestines, prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
Now to Ken. . . . . . .  
  
Ken was busy watching TV and drinking his coke until the doorbell rang. He went and answered it. It was Yolei. "Um Ken? Could I talk with you for a moment?" she asked naughtily. Ken blushed. He knew what Yolei was thinking. After all, they were girlfriend and boyfriend. She went into Ken's bedroom. Ken followed her. They sneakily closed the door and locked it. Then Wormmon got out of the bathroom. "Hey where is Ken?" he asked.  
  
End of Chapter 14! Read the next chapter! =) 


	15. The return of AngeTKmon

Chapter 15: The return of AngeT.Kmon  
  
Kari kissed Davis and left his house and started walking all the way back with Gatomon. While she was walking back, the ground shook. Kari held on to a tree for balance and saw what happened. The road ripped open and a monster popped out of it. Its ear shrieking roar destroyed many trees within the roar's range. Kari screamed. "Surprise to see me, Kari? It's been quite a long time. Now I have come back to destroy this world with my army!!!" greeted AngeT.Kmon evilly.  
  
Kari was confused. AngeT.Kmon continued. "I have sent armies of the dark realm around this city. Soon I will advance and conquer this world." Kari got angry and shouted, "You'll never get this world while I'm still alive." Then Gatomon stepped in and digivolved to Angewomon. AngeT.Kmon smirked, "That's why I'm planning to take care of that problem." AngeT.Kmon got his blade and shouted out, "Blade Cannon!" The blast caused a giant explosion towards Angewomon and Kari. After it was over, Kari and Gatomon was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Davis heard the explosion and got Veemon out. They went out of the apartment and went to where the explosion was. When they got there, Davis saw Kari and Gatomon injured. He ran to Kari to see if she was alive. Veemon did the same thing for Gatomon. "Kari, are you ok? Speak to me!" he said worriedly. Kari did not respond. Davis glared at AngeT.Kmon hatefully. He got out his digivice and said, "Veemon, time to digivolve." Veemon then digivolve all the way to Ancientveemon. Ancientveemon got into a battle pose and the battle started.  
  
Ancientveemon charged towards AngeT.Kmon. AngeT.Kmon did the same thing. They both fought and a vicious fight ensued. Davis then looked at Kari, she still had not regained consciousness. He was very worried that Kari might die. But Davis looked back at the battle once again. Ancientveemon was on the advantage and was bashing up AngeT.Kmon horribly. AngeT.Kmon had scratches, bruises, damaged area everywhere, but it somehow never fell down. Ancientveemon was too tired of slashing and retreated back. Then he looked at AngeT.Kmon surprised. Not unconscious? Not even panting? AngeT.Kmon had many injuries on his body, but he did not feel tired or dead. He felt very much alive. AngeT.Kmon then said, "Is that all you have got? If it is, you're very much dead."  
  
Ancientveemon got very pissed off at this remark and charged towards AngeT.Kmon. When he got near him however, he swirled around AngeT.Kmon instead. Ancientveemon then teleported above AngeT.Kmon and did a continuous chain of Ancient Strikes. AngeT.Kmon started to flinch and then started to lose balance, then AngeT.Kmon fell down to the ground. He spat out blood and now the pain of the past injuries came back to him in full force. Ancientveemon smirked and said, "So, you used an anaesthetic pill didn't you?" Davis was confused. Ancientveemon explained it to him.  
  
"An anaesthetic pill is a pill which numbs all pain you gain for 2 hours. But when those 2 hours are gone, all the injuries you got from those 2 hours will come back to you in 1 full force. So right now, he's taking the damage I've done to him in the past 2 hours," Ancientveemon said in cool voice. AngeT.Kmon slowly got up and choked some more blood. But then he finally stood up and cracked his knuckles. AngeT.Kmon then said, "You are going to pay for that. Though I do not have my pills on, I can still kill you." Then Ancientveemon smirked. "Yeah, and end up in that form again," he said coolly. Davis laughed but still was serious in the matter. AngeT.Kmon gritted his teeth and charged towards Ancientveemon. Ancientveemon skilfully dodged it and stabbed AngeT.Kmon in the eye. AngeT.Kmon roared in pain. Ancientveemon then knocked him down to the ground.  
  
AngeT.Kmon then roared in some more pain. Then he shouted, "I can't take this anymore. Kamibakamon, Daemons, Monsterdevimon, attack." The group he summoned teleported to where he was and checked to see if AngeT.Kmon was okay. "Are you ok sir? Do you need help?" Kamibakamon asked. AngeT.Kmon glared at him. "Don't just stand there, kill that digimon!" he shouted as he pointed towards Ancientveemon. Then the group nodded in agreement and they charged towards Ancientveemon. Ancientveemon got into a battle pose and the battle started.  
  
Find out more in the next chapter! R&R! Thanks! =) 


	16. Missing Ends

Chapter 16: Missing ends 2  
  
Ok, here is another chapter in which I'll cover the missing ends. This maybe filler, but I'll start later on chapter 17.  
  
How the hell did AngeT.Kmon regenerate?  
  
They had tried to resurrect him, and were successful. Then they tried to regenerate his power back by doing special dark rituals. That was successful. Then they also tried using the dark rituals to power him up. That was successful. Then they gave him the anaesthetic pill for the battle, which was also successful.  
  
Then how come AngeT.Kmon was so weak against Ancientveemon still?  
  
Well, there are a lot of reasons.  
  
Ancientveemon went a lot harder on AngeT.Kmon this time. More than 80%. This is a spoiler! *While the dark ritual was being done. At about 60% of powering up, AngeT.Kmon was getting pissed and decided that he wanted to go into battle now. The dudes couldn't stop him. SO yeah! =) Well, the anaesthetic pill did quite a bit of distraction in the last half of the battle. AngeT.Kmon is evil, and evil most of the time loses. AngeT.Kmon is an ass and is so annoying. It's my story.  
  
Is Kamibakamon really stupid?  
  
Well, I guess he isn't. He's like a robot. If you want him to be stupid, he'll be stupid. But if you want him smart, he will be smart. But I guess his loyalty towards AngeT.Kmon must have boosted his intelligence by about 70%.  
  
I don't really get Tai's and Sora's relationship. Please explain.  
  
Well, they first are friends at the beginning. Then they grow to be good friends later. Then the guy finds out he likes the girl. Then the guy proposes, the girl is confused then tells the guy she wants to know him more. Then from there, the guy makes her know. Has sex about 3 times then proposes again, then girl agrees. I think the way Tai and Sora express their love is through ah hem. . . . . . . . Sex.  
  
How old are the digidestines?  
  
I will explain this in a very formal and space taking way. Prepare to scroll down a bit.  
  
Davis: 18 years old  
  
Kari: 17-18 years old  
  
Ken: 17 years old  
  
Yolei: 17-18 years old  
  
Tai: 22-23 years old  
  
Sora: 22 years old  
  
Matt: 22-23 years old  
  
Mimi: 22-23 years old  
  
T.K: 17 years old (deceased)  
  
Many more to come. . . . . .  
  
I think this should cover everything for the missing ends for now. I will make another one at the end of this story. But remember, I have may have added answers, but there is more to it. So you are going to have to find out by yourself. Oh and yes, Kari has left T.K now and has moved on. She is now girlfriend and boyfriend with Davis. Their relationship is getting pretty steady.  
  
This is the end! Read more to find out! =) 


	17. The wrath of the subordinates

Chapter 17: The wrath of the subordinates  
  
Kamibakamon and the rest surrounded Ancientveemon. They all fired their ranged attacks at him. Ancientveemon teleported somewhere else and fired his ranged attack at Kamibakamon and Kamibakamon's group. Then after 2 minutes of settling in, the fight really started. Everyone started going serious. Ancientveemon used all of his energy into fighting and firing blasts. The fight kept going until the two Daemons and Monsterdevimon were defeated. All was left was Kamibakamon and Ancientveemon. But Ancientveemon was in a very weak state and was practically half conscious. While Kamibakamon was quite fit still. Kamibakamon then charged at Ancientveemon. Ancientveemon put up a battle pose and charged.  
  
While they were battling, the other digidestines had been fighting the army. They won and regrouped. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Okay guys, what do we do now?" asked Tai. In the group were Ken, Matt, Mimi, Sora and Yolei. They were all thinking hard. "Hey, how about the boss? AngeT.Kmon?" Matt asked. They all agreed. Then Mimi gasped. "Wait a minute! Where is Davis and Kari?" Then Tai answered, "Well I'm not so sure about Davis, but Kari should be walking through the park to my house." Then Matt clicked his fingers and said, "Then that is where the boss battle is, let's go!" Everyone in the group went to the park to join in the battle.  
  
Now back to the boss battle. . . . . . . . .  
  
Ancientveemon was fighting bravely against Kamibakamon. But unfortunately, Kamibakamon won. Kamibakamon had teleported behind Ancientveemon and had used a powerful ritual defeat spell which only had a 1% of working. Yes, if Kamibakamon had not used that, Ancientveemon would have won. Anyway, a lightning strike hit Ancientveemon and he instantly fell down and became unconscious. Kamibakamon sighed in relief and then laughed. "Now who's is my next opponent?" Then a voice was heard right behind Kamibakamon. "We will battle you." It was the other digidestines.  
  
Kamibakamon then smirked and laughed. "I think this is quite unfair, I'd better even the groups up." Then he did a prayer and then 3 Daemons, 4 Monsterdevimons and 1 duplicate of himself were summoned. Then he said, "Perfect! Eight against eight!" Then Tai shouted out, "Hey! But Kari and Davis's digimon are down!" Then Kamibakamon sticked out his middle finger and said, "I'm only evening the number, not the skill, you bastard. Now battle or piss off and let me conquer this world." The digimons put up their battle pose and attacked.  
  
The digidestine group were losing by bounds. Kamibakamon was laughing as his group attacked the digidestines. "Pathetic humans! This is what you call true power!" Kamibakamon laughed evilly. Then after about 3 minutes, the digidestine group lost. They were all in a very weak state and could barely move. Then Kamibakamon laughed some more and then commanded his subordinates to attack the digidestines and kill them. The subordinates did as he said. They were about to kill the digidestines when a roar was cried out. "Don't hurt my friends you idiot! Or you're going to die!" It was Davis, and right beside him was Ancientveemon, quite in a weak form, but could stand. Davis's crest and digivice were blooming with power. Then Davis activated the digivice and a light shone from it.  
  
*Digivolution music being played* "Ancientveemon. . . . . . . . . . Ancient digivolve to. . . . . . . . . . Kamiveemon!" roared Ancientveemon as he digivolved. When he finished, a new digimon was formed. It had thicker, broader gold armour, it had gold energy hand blades, 2 golden long wings and 4x more skill, power, and speed than before. Kamiveemon roared loudly and stepped forward. He summoned his two energy hand blades and put up a battle pose.  
  
Kamibakamon stuttered and shook with fear. Then he quickly asked his minions to attack it. Kamiveemon put his two hands back and charged up, and then he shouted out, "Kamiken!" A red coloured energy blast came out of his two hands and collided towards the duplicates, they all died. Then Kamiveemon stepped forward some more towards Kamibakamon. Kamibakamon fell on his ass and fearfully moved back, away from Kamiveemon. Kamiveemon then put up a battle pose. "It's your turn!"  
  
End of chapter 17! Please read and review! =) 


	18. MegaAngeTKmon

Chapter 18: MegaAngeT.Kmon  
  
Kamiveemon got out his energy hand blades and purposely scared Kamibakamon by stabbing the blade very near Kamibakamon's head. Kamibakamon shrieked like a little girl and started to run away. But Kamiveemon teleported infront of Kamibakamon and slashed his arm off. Kamibakamon screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Kamiveemon then stabbed Kamibakamon in the chest and lifted him up. He then used the other hand blade and stabbed Kamibakamon's head. Then Kamiveemon threw him to the ground and did more gruesome attacks. Blood spurted and sprayed everywhere. Kamibakamon fell to the ground and died.  
  
Kamiveemon smirked and went back to the digidestines. While doing that, an evil aura awoke. "Ugh! It is my turn!" shouted AngeT.Kmon. Then he did a ritual of his own and the sky turned black. The digidestines gasped and walked backwards. Then the entire dark aura from the evil digimons they had killed went inside AngeT.Kmon. AngeT.Kmon laughed as he digivolved into a new digimon. "AngeT.Kmon ancient digivolve to. . . . . . . . MegaAngeT.Kmon!" said AngeT.Kmon as he digivolved to his new form. MegaAngeT.Kmon then stepped forward and put up a battle pose. MegaAngeT.Kmon put up a battle pose too. They then charged and fought.  
  
MegaAngeT.Kmon and Kamiveemon used all the coolest moves you can think of. They used slashing, lashing, kicking, stabbing. Then Kamiveemon moved back and charged up a blast with his two hands. Then he fired a Kamiken attack towards MegaAngeT.Kmon. MegaAngeT.Kmon skilfully dodged it and shouted out, "Angel's thunderbolt!" A powerful lightning attack came out from his blade. Kamiveemon skilfully blocked it with his magic shield. They then collided again and their vicious fight continued.  
  
They kept lashing it out in the fight. Kamiveemon then retreated backwards and powered up. He stabbed his two hand blades into the ground. Then he shouted out, "Burning Soul!" Energy came out of his two hand blades. Then the ground in which MegaAngeT.Kmon was standing on ripped apart. A burst of energy came up and collided with MegaAngeT.Kmon. MegaAngeT.Kmon flew in the air and then fell down to the ground. He was unconscious for about 5 seconds and then slowly stood up. Then he put up a battle pose, it was MegaAngeT.Kmon's turn.  
  
MegaAngeT.Kmon charged up his two energy blades. He put them side by side and then shouted, "Angel's ultimate wrath!" An energy ball surround the two blades, it got bigger and bigger. Then MegaAngeT.Kmon pushed himself and he fired the attack. The blast came towards Kamiveemon. Kamiveemon tried to block it with his shield, but it was no use. The blast penetrated though Kamiveemon's shield and hit him. An explosion occurred, it kept going. After 5 seconds of being unconscious, Kamiveemon slowly got up. He then got into a battle pose. It was now a draw.  
  
To the digidestines. . . . . . . .  
  
Davis was holding Kari in his arms while looking intensively at Kamiveemon fighting. Then Tai and the others arrived with their weakened digimon. "Is Kari okay?" Tai asked worriedly. Davis nodded. Then Tai sighed in relief. Then he held Kari and then let go. Davis, Tai and the other digidestines watched the battle with awe as they looked and thought. Who would win? Kamiveemon? Or MegaAngeT.Kmon? It was a question they were going to find out soon.  
  
Back to the battle. . . . . . .  
  
MegaAngeT.Kmon smirked and said, "At this rate, none of us is going to win. I would suggest that we do just one final attack using all of our energy." Kamiveemon thought of it and then agreed. They then charged up their most powerful attacks. "Burning Soul!" Kamiveemon roared. "Angel's ultimate wrath!" MegaAngeT.Kmon shouted. They both fired their vicious attacks at each other. The vicious attacks collided together and the war between the 2 attacks began.  
  
End of Chapter 18! Read more to find out! =) 


	19. The defeat of MegaAngeTKmon

Chapter 19: The defeat of MegaAngeT.Kmon  
  
Note: This is the last chapter of my story, they'll be an extra chapter, but the chapter will unfold missing ends again.  
  
The two energy attacks collided and the vicious battle between the two attacks began. "Argh! This is hard! More power!" said Kamiveemon as he struggled for more power. He added more power in his Burning Soul attack and the attack was now on the advantage. MegaAngeT.Kmon then struggled for more power too and made the war equal. They then kept continuing the war between the two of them. The digidestines were cheering on for Kamiveemon as he was in the energy blast war.  
  
After 5 minutes. . . . . . . .  
  
Kamiveemon and MegaAngeT.Kmon were low on energy and the battle kept going. Then Kamiveemon roared. "This is it! I will kill you!" He used up his last ounce of energy and put on his attack. Kamiveemon then charged forward while firing the attack. MegaAngeT.Kmon was scared and was still firing the attack. Kamiveemon then got really close to MegaAngeT.Kmon and made his attack explode. An enormous explosion happened. The park blew up, the digidestines covered themselves as the explosion happened. MegaAngeT.Kmon then disintegrated. After the explosion was over. Kamiveemon was on his knees while MegaAngeT.Kmon was lying on the ground nearly dead. Kamiveemon went over to him and got out his energy blade. He then stabbed MegaAngeT.Kmon's forehead. MegaAngeT.Kmon screamed in pain as blood sprayed out rapidly out of his head. He then died a horrible death.  
  
Kamiveemon then digivolved back to Veemon. He then smirked and said to the corpse, "You are a loser, MegaAngeT.Kmon. You don't deserve to have friends. Especially when you're evil, you idiot. Just rot away like the idiotic fool you were. No one likes you." The digidestines came over, carrying a weakened Kari and Gatomon. Davis then hugged Veemon with delight. He smiled, so did Veemon. Then the sky shone brightly and out popped T.K and Patamon, the original. "Thank you guys for killing the monster. Just in case you don't know that was not me." The digidestines were confused except Kari. She knew that the monster was neither T.K nor Patamon.  
  
Then T.K started his story, "You see, Kamibakamon led me to the dark realms and to his master. The master got hold of my body and chased me, the soul away. Then with my body, he possessed Patamon with another soul. That was how I and Patamon died. Then he set up a plan of inviting you guys over to the dark realms so that he can kill you. Then with all the strong digidestines out of the way, he could conquer Earth. So all this time, you've been fighting another person, not me or Patamon." Then a holy bell rang. "Well, I now have to go. I'll miss you guys, especially Matt and Kari. Davis, take care of her," said T.K. Davis put up a thumbs up at T.K and smiled. Everyone waved goodbye, along with Kari and Matt crying. T.K and Patamon left Earth and life . . . . . . . forever.  
  
Though this had happened, the digidestines were also happy. Happy to know that they had stopped a terrible evil from terrorising the world. They then celebrated and had a party. Davis and Kari had a few other couples had their photos taken and they all were very happy. Then they had their picture taken together, as a group. The group of digidestines who had defeated a very powerful evil and had stopped him from trying to take over the Earth.  
  
The future, 4 years later. . . . . . .  
  
Tai and Sora are married happily. The both of them are now working at their own jobs. Their digimon: Agumon and Biyomon also followed them to work all the time. They also have a son called Justin. You wouldn't believe it, but Agumon and Biyomon also had a baby digimon to themselves. It was a strange mix of Agumon and Biyomon. I don't know what to call it. But for now, let's call it Kawaiimon.  
  
Davis proposes to Kari and they got married. Davis just built his own noodle store and is making quite a hit. Everyday, all of his food keeps getting sold out. Kari also has a job. She is a teacher and works at a pretty cool school. Veemon works with Davis as his bodyguard and server dude. So when any robber tries to take Davis's recipe, Veemon digivolves into Kamiveemon and totally whoops their ass with his Burning Soul attack. Gatomon goes with Kari to the school and acts as a pet. So that the students can admire Gatomon and do better in their studies.  
  
Ken has started his detective business with Wormmon. Together, they solve crimes and makes big bucks. Yolei just stays at home, being a good housewife. Wait? Did I just say housewife? Yes, Ken and Yolei are happily married and are living quite peacefully. Hawkmon does all the shopping and has to buy all the groceries. While Yolei just does the house cleaning.  
  
This is the end of Digimon. If you are sad, don't worry, I'm making another story. If you are happy, I'll make a better story. So both ways, I'm still making another story. So if anyone who doesn't want me to, well too bad. I do not care. Nah, just joking. =) Anyway, I'm just going to make another chapter and fill in the final missing ends. Anyway, see you later. Read more to find out the last! =) 


	20. Filling the final holes

Chapter 20: Filling the final holes  
  
Firstly, this ain't exactly a chapter. It is for giving answers for people who either:  
  
Didn't really understand one of the secrets in the story To give out new secrets since it's the end of the story already To answer some questions for some people  
  
Hey, what happens to Matt?  
  
Well, that one I can't really answer. I guess he should be following his dream as an astronaut with Gabumon. He ends up with Mimi too. I think that's about it. =)  
  
How about Cody?  
  
He's becoming a lawyer like the end of Season 2. About his relationship. Uh, in my opinion (you don't have to agree with it), I think he'll become gay. Since this is following my story.  
  
There are reviews about T.K and Patamon dying, and they don't like it that much. Please do explain.  
  
Ok, firstly, I'm those Davis with Kari fans. Plus, I like using Veemon as a hero. In my opinion, other than Magnaangemon, he's the coolest, and maybe the strongest. Wanna know why I think like this? Well, you see. I always believe that the people with the goggles are the strongest. Here are some examples:  
  
Tai always digivolved first and saved the digidestines first, except with Venommyotismon. Tai also, with another goggle man and Ken's help, helped stopped Blackwargreymon and put some sense into him Davis and Veemon always digivolved first with Ken's help. Other than Kari and T.K (they're old characters man, so they are used to it), Davis was the first new digidestine to armour digivolve. He was also the first person to triple digivolve (when they versused Malomyotismon, Veemon digivolved three times first). Takato (another goggle guy in Series 3), went through the most digivolutions than anyone. The only person that had 2-3 forms of mega with ANOTHER goggle guy. Other than Takato, the goggle guys nearly had the girls, but some people who have blonde hair took them away (in my opinion).  
  
This is all in my opinion, so yeah. I just want to give the goggle guys a chance. Anyway, back to the original subject. I don't like T.K that much. Like come on, if everyone keeps complaining that my Veemon digivolutions are too powerful, look at this guy. His Magnaangemon can summon a Gate of Destiny and totally cane people's asses, he can heal himself, and he is stronger than all of the digidestines combined. My proof: When they battled that clown boss in season 1 in one of the last ep. The clown boss whooped the two mega's ass, and we all know the two megas can beat the others. Then out pops this Magnaangemon who can whoop this gang of monkeys, cane the clown boss and worst of all, make T.K the star. This is all in my opinion so please don't make flames about me nor this. You can talk in your opinion and what I should do at most.  
  
Will there be anymore chapters in this story?  
  
There might, maybe. It just depends. I might make extra chapters dedicated to some bits. Like what happens after the battle, way after, like 1 month. I can make FAQs to answer some people's questions. Ooh, if you so badly want it. I'll add in a chapter about when T.K as a soul, meets Kari and talks to her. How about that? That might just be what I'll be doing.  
  
Anyway, in law, this is SUPPOSEDLY the last chapter. The rest you'll see will be extras. But of course, keep reviewing and reading. If you don't get some parts of the story, just submit a review and ask. I'll make a chapter with some answers to those questions. If you want to give me opinions on what I should do on my next story, submit a review. Or if you want to praise or criticise me, just review. Thanks, see you later. Keep reading to find out some untold questions. =) (=.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
